


CoD: To Miss Someone Like You

by Kirimizi



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Call of Duty - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Wait!, Yaoi, hand holding, i really can't think of any other tags, more chapters to come!, school setting, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: A young soldier who knows of the things to come but is unsure whether or not tomorrow will come decides to take a chance and have a long talk with someone who had always believed in him since their early youth. Multiple chapters coming!





	1. In the Middle of the Night

A dreadful day is not a productive day. Especially not for those in college. A young, book loving scholar who found himself in a constant state of questionability and tried his very best to present proper information for both sides of an argument. Whether wrong or right, evidence was the key to where he sided his beliefs. His name he found less than prideful, (Y/N) focused himself in his studies at a high rate university in Moscow, studying social sciences and psychology with every spare moment. 

On rare occasions, a childhood friend would come by to catch up and talk of older times. Under a very strange circumstance, (Y/N) had decided against entering the military alongside this friend a few years back, while his friend had chose to join, throwing out his chance to higher education. As a result, they drifted apart but maintained contact as much as possible. 

In a weird turn of events, (Y/N) heard his name on a speaker in the library, abruptly being called out to the main office downstairs one winter evening. They told him he was dismissed by an unknown man. Being in university for three years and no breaks in between, this was strange. 

It wasn't until he reached the office area that (Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes lit up and a tall man stood with a great sense of pride, as he should for someone so revered as high ranking in the Red Army, and was hailed as a hero. His name was Dimitri Petrenko, a private in the military. Now there was little to no question about how (Y/N) was dismissed. With a quick glance at his friend face, (Y/N) saw the bare smile disappear from Dimitri’s face. In return, (Y/N) felt his gut twist and turn out of anxiety. 

“I would like to borrow you for the remainder of the evening. I hope you don't mind that I dismissed you so early from class.” Dimitri did not wait to take hold of (Y/N)’s wrist and started to walk them off of the campus while also subtly dragging the young man right behind him. 

“Wait, where are we going?” He asked so unusually timid, but Dimitri did not look back at him nor did he say a word throughout the time it took for him to bring (Y/N) to somewhere much more private. A few street lights and alley ways later, Dimitri did not loosen his grip on (Y/N), protectively looking in every direction for the reason which (Y/N) believed was because it was possible the two of them were being followed. He decided to finally ask instead of believing whatever crap he came up with in his head. 

“We have been walking for quite some time, might I ask where it is we are going?” With no sign of stopping or slowing, his answer was simple as can be.  
“Somewhere safe.” Not so soon after, they arrive at a remotely located apartment building, almost a half hour away from (Y/N)’s university. Dimitri took out a set of keys and unlocked the front door, allowing (Y/N) into the small apartment before himself. 

(Y/N) did not realize his wrist was still being gripped until the wooden door closed behind them. The glare from the streetlight no long glaring off of his glasses. Then, Dimitri had slid his hand up from his wrist up to (Y/N)’s forearm. The room stood just as still as the two of them had, silent as the snow outside barely began to pile up. The small rays of pale light coming from the half waning moon outside. 

“I missed you.” Dimitri managed to say right before (Y/N) could attempt to question the man beside him. Even in the darkness of the night, (Y/N) could tell a smile appeared on both their faces. Dimitri easily knew from this that (Y/N) missed him just as much.

“I apologize for bringing you here, but I cannot risk anyone overhearing what I have to say to you,” Dimitri’s words cause (Y/N)’s heart to skip a beat. He didn't expect to hear such a string of words when they walked all the way to his home.  
“(Y/N),” he led him into the next room and sat the scholar down on a couch and plopped down next to him. He let go of his arm and exhaled a sigh of relief. Out of everything that had occurred today, Dimitri was hoping for some sort of peace away from the news he was told earlier within the day. As well as an outlet.

But the feeling in his gut told him something more was up for the taking. 

*


	2. Too Much Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past will always come to haunt the future.

Dimitri took (Y/N)’s hand into his and that immediately told him that something was definitely wrong with this scenario. (Y/N)’s heart skipped a beat having his hand held by someone so warm and familiar. In fact, he could feel his cheeks fluttering rapidly. But the concern returned once again as he looked up into Dimitri’s worrisome expression stared down at him. Even so, (Y/N) couldn't help but notice how beautiful this man looked in the moonlight.

“(Y/N), this may be the last time I can snatch you away like this,” he quietly spoke as though they were being overheard. “Something so much greater is going to occur. I do not know if I can come back. There is a mysterious group on the rise, I couldn't possibly begin to explain any of this due to the fact that I simply do not understand it myself. Let alone have anyone else tell me.” Dimitri truly didn't know how to go about this. Especially how the people above him went out of their way to tell him the bare minimum of information. It was clear to (Y/N) that this man was scared at how little he understood.

“As much as you want me to think that you can't come back, I do not believe it for a second,” (Y/N) blatantly stated. Dimitri was taken aback and did not know how to respond. “And if you think I won't go find you myself, then you don't know me very well.” Dimitri’s face turned into a much more bothered expression, his eyebrows furrowing at such a thought.   
“I work in a dangerous field. If I ever, and I mean ever find out you came after me, I could never live with myself knowing I put you in such dangers,” (Y/N) averted his eyes and turned his gaze away. Dimitri grabbed his chin and turned the young man's face back to face him once again.   
“Don't even try to pull off such a thing. Do you understand me?” (Y/N) glanced back to Dimitri and in an act of defiance, stuck his tongue out at the soldier.  
“What made you think I was scared?”   
“No, but you should be.”   
“And why is that?”   
“Because I am a big scary soldier giving you an order.”  
“What happens if I don't listen?”   
“Then you will be put to punishment.”  
“Oh really? You think you have such a power over me?” Dimitri took his words as a challenge. He moved closer to (Y/N) and with the light of the moon shining between them, made one last attempt to get a handle on the situation. 

“Take that back.” Came out instead.   
“Make me.”  
“Do not speak to me like that,” Dimitri was obviously bothered by this and decided to take the situation into his own hands. He cupped the smaller man’s cheeks and gently rubbed his fingers against the smooth skin of his cheek.   
“I would rather not have you hate me, but please, if not for your sake, then for mine.”   
“Dimitri, everything will work out just fine.”   
“This may be the last night I can spend with you.” Dimitri slowly slid off the glasses that gently framed (Y/N)’s face and set them down onto a table in front of the couch. (Y/N) tried to reach over for his glasses, embarrassed beyond belief and felt bare without the lenses over his (E/C) eyes. A hand draped over his shoulder and around to the back of his head. 

“(Y/N)...” A sweet voice alongside a warm breath hit the young man's ear, earning him a small blush on his face. Dimitri pressed his lips onto the side of his head. “You are very cute when you blush like this.”   
“That's...not funny, I am not cute!” Dimitri laughed at this comment, the disbelief in this act making itself very obvious.  
“Truly adorable. Nothing less.” (Y/N) slowly reached over and placed his hand over the one on the side of his head.   
“Stop talking like this, like I'm going to lose you.” (Y/N)’s bright (E/C) eyes started to water.

Dimitri took on this burden a long time ago. Actually, the both of them did. A love that could only flourish in the black of the night. So for the last few years, they rarely saw one another. Not since their graduation from primary school. In that period of time, (Y/N) begged and pleaded for Dimitri to follow him to higher education. However, even Dimitri himself did not have that luxury. As much as he would have loved to go down that path in life, he did not have such the capacity as (Y/N) did. And so, he was put into the military. 

Regardless of these differing paths, the two would find a way to see one another. When these events would occur, neither of them would know. But the rule of thumb was to drop it all to be around the other. Any day off that matched with the other was to be spent with said other. No matter how rare it was. Out of is idea, it was typically Dimitri who would come to see (Y/N) at the university. If he was lucky like he was this time around, (Y/N) was easily dismissed just from the fact that this young and very well known war hero requested the dismissal from class.

Still, they put each other first regardless of where they went in life.


	3. Then So Be It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of my first Petrenko related fanfiction! Enjoy, you guys! If you like the new stuff, comment so I know what to focus on for future fanfics!

“(Y/N), I want to tell you something,” (Y/N)’s eyes widened with fear. He worried that a day would come where they would not be able to see one another ever again.   
“It would be easier to say I was going off to fight a war. But things are not so simple this time around. My group is hunting down a terrorist.” (Y/N) placed his hands over his mouth. Dimitri reached over to touch (Y/N)’s face, slowly brushing his thumb back and forth underneath his chin.   
“I am just as nervous as you are. I feel something is coming and I do not want to lose you. Not again.” A look of worry washed over his moonlit expression. 

“Then what's next for...us?” Dimitri chuckled.  
“We simply live for tonight then. And pray for many more together again.” He tilted (Y/N)’s chin up and gently placed his lips onto his, moving his other hand to the lower back of the young man to bring his body closer to his own. (Y/N) felt all too much at once. The rising emotion in his gut to the plush softness of the soldiers lips on top of his own. (Y/N) wanted nothing more than to be close to this man, regardless of everything that stood in their way. 

The two of the fought for this right many times in their lives. From childhood to their teen years, gradually getting much harder over their adult years. All to be close with one another, just to be in each other’s vicinity. 

Even so, Dimitri and (Y/N) would take advantage of their night together.

(Y/N) felt something else climbing up into his emotions. Something that made him melt like warm chocolate underneath his touch. He wrapped his hands around the back of Dimitri’s neck, slowly unraveling the grey knit scarf from his body, and did so without breaking from their moment. 

The situation soon escalated into more intimate following, with the two of them starting to show their true colors. (Y/N) was typically made out to be someone who takes charge. In any other situation, he certainly would take control. Yet the idea of being under the control of Dimitri however made for a more exciting night to come.

Dimitri slipped his tongue into the mix of their passion, earning quite the moan from (Y/N). Dimitri loved every sound that came from this act, as it pushed him to go a little further. He moved his hand from his chin, sliding it down (Y/N)’s arm, and finally clutching his hand. (Y/N) squeezed his hand in response, and moved in closer to the muscular man. His lips were more than welcoming to the other man’s attempts to break through the barriers he had worked so hard to create over the years.

Within this moment, (Y/N) could not bring himself to break his faith. It was strange. How he could miss someone like Dimitri, and continue to maintain the hope that he would always come back to him. 

(Y/N) suddenly jerked back and shoved Dimitri away, or at least he tried to. But Dimitri wasn’t having that. Even as he pushed, the soldier had such a grip on him that he couldn’t break through his strength to escape.   
“What’s wrong?” Dimitri whispered as he pressed his forehead against (Y/N)’s and a look of worry washed over his face again. “Talk to me, it is just us tonight.”  
“This isn’t fair.”  
“What isn’t?”  
“I don’t want to be left behind again! It hurts a lot, and the thought of losing you hurts just as bad!”   
“(Y/N)... it hurts me, too.” (Y/N) squeezed Dimitri’s hand and leaned forward, planting his face on his broad shoulders.   
“Please, don’t leave.” Dimitri took a deep breath and embraced the younger man with as much love and affection as he could muster. 

“When I come back, let’s move in together. How does that sound?”   
“I would love nothing more than that to become reality.”  
“Then so be it.” 

(Y/N)’s arms whipped around his Dimitri’s waist and pressed another kiss onto his lips. Dimitri himself felt at peace, both mind and soul with this idea as well. In return, the two continued throughout the night to plan for their future, to remain together through whatever may come their way.


End file.
